


Be my Eric and I'll be your Ariel

by IcyDeath



Series: Jackrabbit Stuff [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is Eric, I suck at humor, Jack is Ariel, M/M, North is like King Triton only more supportive, Pitch is Ursula but he hates the groundhog too, The goundhog's an ass, Tooth and Sandy are Flounder and Sebastian, Tooth likes to think Jack is Ariel, Tooth watched the little mermaid, What have I written, except there are no tailfins, human everyday object collection by Jack, just like little mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blames his like for human objects, he blames Tooth for the Little Mermaid references, and he blames Bunny for being hot despite being Human. He blames Bunny for being Human. Period. Now he has to go and visit Pitch, give up his voice, and force Bunny to fall for him.</p><p>The things you do for love.</p><p>Oh joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Eric and I'll be your Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Because of **[this post](http://ilyamatsuna7227li.tumblr.com/post/60523705443/im-watching-the-little-mermaid-its-been-years) ** by me.

Jack knew he was a very strange sprite. For one, despite being the representation of Winter itself, he craved the warmth, the love and all those things. Two, he was a little too eager in his job, bringing Fun and protecting the Human Race. And three, he had a  _cave_  full of human objects.

He was the classic, desperate, modern-not-a-mermaid-I-want-to-be-human Ariel.

Only without an Eric.

“This is a dingle-hopper, dear.” Tooth said as she lifted the silverware. The queen of Fairies were lounging about Jack’s cove of different human objects, the young winter prince searching for something.

Jack rolled his blue eyes in exasperation, “That’s a fork, Tooth.”

The queen pursed her lips, giving the boy a look, “No it’s a-”

“Tooth.”

“Okay, fine. It  _is_  a fork.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “But you can still use this to comb your hair.”

“I’m not going to-” Jack laughed as he turned to give her a look but then the Fairy wiggled the fork in front of his face temptingly as she batted her eyelashes. Huffing, he took it from her. “I  _might_  try it, but it’s still not a comb.”

Tooth giggled, “Whatever you say, Jack. Now, shouldn’t we be going to the ‘palace’? It’s North’s birthday and just like the little mermaid, you most probably missed the whole birthday presentation thing already.”

“You mean North’s ‘workshop’ not palace.” Jack said as he placed the fork aside. “And also, I’m the guardian of  _Fun_ , being is late is  _fun_. And besides, North’s a cool guy. He’ll understand.” Jack turned and finally found what he was looking for. A spare snow globe. “Aha!”

“I’m sure he will. But I know someone who  _won’t_  understand.” Tooth grumbled as the sprite threw the snow globe against the wall, effectively creating a portal. The two of them went through it quickly, appearing right in the middle of a crowd of spirits gathered in the Globe Room, celebrating Nicholas’ birthday.

“Just in time!” Jack said, grinning and waving at the spirits who gasped in shock at their appearance. The portal faded behind him and he was already rejoicing the successfully entrance when-

“JACK FROST.”

“Oh boy.” Tooth muttered as Jack sighed and turned to come face to face with the guardian of  _Hope_.

The Groundhog.

“What do you think you’re doing? Coming in that way! It’s rude!” The pompous little thing said, green eyes narrowed in rage and anger. Overly dramatic, honestly.

“He’s just angry because you had a grander entrance.” Tooth whispered and jack bit his lip to muffle the laughter.

“Aw, sorry Phil.” Jack said patting the other on his small head. The groundhog froze. “Won’t happen again.”

“It’s  _Punxsutawney Phil_!” The groundhog nearly spat in his rage and embarrassment. “The Sage of sages! The Seer of seers! The-”

“-weatherman!” The sprite said gleefully, Tooth started to giggle. “Weatherhog? Channel 2, comes on every seven to seven thirty, yeah, we get it Phil.” Jack said with a wink and the crowd around them laughed. The groundhog growled as he turned and stalked away before he was made even more a fool of.

“Nice one, Jack.” Tooth said as she got a control of her giggles. “Oh look! There’s North and Sandy! Let’s go say hi!” Flying to the right, Tooth buzzed above the crowd, waving as they greeted her. Jack followed, gracefully flying over their heads with the wind’s assistance.

“Jack! Tooth! Nice to see you!” North said opening his arms in welcome. Then he said in an amused tone, “You are late.”

“Sorry.” Tooth said sheepishly and Jack apologized as well. “Happy birthday though! Wow! Time sure flies!”

“Dah, I forgot what age I am now.” Jack gave him a raised eyebrow look, turning to stare at the cake with the numbers on top. “Sandy and I just picked random number for cake, no biggie. What is important is I remember the day of birth! Although, not the year.” North said booming in laughter.

Sandy nodded, creating an image of sand of him and North picking a paper from inside of a hat.

Oh, so that’s how they picked North’s random age.

“Anyway, I have presents for you!” North said as he turned to grab at his red sack.

“Wha-? But it’s  _your_  birthday!” Jack insisted.

“Dah, but giving is what makes me happy.” North said with a wide grin and pulled out two presents, one the color of blue and the other violet, “Here friends, happy Christtmas!”

“Thanks.” Jack said as Tooth hurriedly opened hers.

“Oh my gosh- A toothbrush! North how did you know?” Tooth said happily, Jack gave her a look. She had millions of toothbrushes and she wanted one more?

“I’m Santa, of course I know.” North said giving her a raised eyebrow look with a smile. “Now Jack, your turn.”

Grinning, Jack tore his present open and sucked in a breath.

It was an iPhone.

“So you can keep closer track of human news, human websites, humans…” North said smiling widely. “Like it?”

“It’s the best!” Jack said, breathless with happiness, “Thanks North! I owe you!”

“Dah, ‘tis no problem!” North said patting his stomach, “Now we go to celebrating yes? To the booze!”

“Ah, North. There’re underage spirits here. You know, those below a hundred?” Tooth patiently reminded him and Sandy nodded, although he already had a glass of eggnog at hand.

“Bah! They can have rite of passage right here!” North turned to guests, shouting, “Who wants booze?” Jack laughed when he heard Phil sputter his indignation at the  _barbarous_ proclamation.

“Jack, where are you going?” Tooth asked when he saw the boy hop towards the windows.

“Gonna go and check out the human surface. Slick some pavements with ice and watch as stuck up dudes fall on their butt.” Jack said shrugging. “You know, the usual.”

“But- won’t North mind that you’ll be gone?” Tooth asked as she turned to look at the booming guardian. Sandy tugged at the other’s hand, shaking his head, signing to them that it would be okay. He’ll tell North and besides, there were more birthday parties like these in the future.

“Thanks Sandy! You’re great!” Jack said as the sandman gave him the thumbs up. He went through the window, jumping off and letting the wind catch him.

“Wait! I’ll come with you!” Tooth said and Jack grinned at his companion, laughing.

“Well, if you want to come, you have to keep up with me Tooth!” He called before he turned and vanished in the flurry of snow.

\--

“Honestly,” Toothiana panted, a delicate hand on her chest. “You go too fast.”

“Not my fault that you can’t keep up.” Jack hummed good-naturedly. “Oh look, there’s a new guy in town.”

“Where?”

Jack was currently balanced on the telephone wires, his foot frosting the cables as Tooth hovered beside him. Usually, Tooth would have hidden, but this late into the night, no kid would be out to see her and Jack was practically invisible anyway, not having any solid belief base.

“Looks like he’s foreign.” Tooth observed the man that came out of the 24-hour store. The guy shivered, grumbling, “And it seems he hate the cold.”

“Well,” Jack sniffed, offended. “If he hates the cold so much then he deserves to fall on his butt.” And the young winter prince waved his staff, icing the foreigner’s feet as he stepped forward.

The new guy inevitably slipped and fell on his butt, cursing even more his groceries scattered around him. He tried to get up but kept slipping and falling miserably.

Jack chuckled, “Wow, I’m not even icing the pavement anymore and he still keeps on slipping.”

“Haha, funny Jack. Now help the guy up or we’ll get in trouble.” Tooth scolded him but she had a small smile on her face.

Jack rolled his eyes and waved his staff, allowing the wind to help the other up. When the foreigner was steady on his feet, he shook off the snow, gathered his things, and entered his truck still grumbling, driving off towards the forest.

Dark brows rose in curiosity, “Where’s he going?”

“Who knows, maybe he has a cabin in the- Jack?” Tooth called out to the other when he rose in the air. She saw the blue eyes still following the leaving vehicle and sighed, “You’re going to follow him, aren’t you?”

Jack smirked at her, “Well,  _duh_.” He said before he was off and Tooth shook her head in fond exasperation.

\--

“Oh, so he came here to paint.” Jack said, a touch disappointment in his voice when they arrived at the famous Burgess lake. “I thought he was going to bury a dead body or something. I was going to report it to the police. Shame.”

Tooth rolled her eyes, “The police can’t see us anyway.” Jack shrugged and turned back to watch the man setting up his canvas, all the while glaring at the sky as though daring it to snow.

Jack was tempted to make it snow too, just to irritate him. But he guessed the guy had enough trouble as it is, Jack wasn’t heartless.

“What’s he doing?” Tooth whispered and Jack snapped his attention back. His eyebrows crinkled when he saw the foreigner step towards the iced lake.

“I can see something- oh no.” Jack groaned, blue eyes narrowed when he caught sight of something. “Snow imps.”

“What?”

“Usually cute little buggers.” He gestured towards blue elf-like creatures and Tooth nearly shrieked when she saw them. “But when they’re bored they lure people o their deaths via avalanche, freezing to death, or either falling through an iced lake.” He gestured ‘like so’.

“You call them _cute_?” The Fairy queen squeaked.

“I said, _usually_.” Jack said impatiently as he came out of his hiding place. “You know, when they’re not killing people. HEY!”

Tooth watched Jack fly towards the lake, calling to the snow imps, trying to get their attention.

“Hey guys! Stop doing that! You’re going to get him killed!” He shouted but the snow imps ignored imp, continuing to hypnotize the foreigner towards the center of the lake. Jack began to panic when he saw the guy stand on the middle of the lake. Ice cracked under his feet and Jack looked at the imps in shock “Don’t-!”

_CRACK!_

It was too late.

The imps grinned at Jack as the new guy fell through the ice and into freezing water. Just as they were to close the crack however, Jack sailed into the opening like a javelin, hands extended as he plunged into the dark water, ignoring Tooth’s cries.

It was dark and it was cold, just like the day he was created by Man in the Moon.

Steeling himself and his limbs, Jack flailed for about a moment grabbing in the darkness trying to look for a warm, solid mass of body when his staff suddenly got caught on something heavy. Heaving and choking on the water, Jack dragged the _heavy something_  towards him and made for the surface. He pointed his staff at the ice and it cracked at his power, allowing him to break free, the bundle of human safe in his arms.

“Jack!” Tooth cried out as she flew towards him. The imps were long gone, cackling and thinking they had managed to kill the human. Jack was afraid they had.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh-” Tooth panicked, “Is he dead?”

“I-I don’t know.” Jack said, his heart sinking at the thought. He looked up and saw the Fairy pressing her ear against the guy’s foot and he let out a frustrated sound, “ _Really_ Tooth?”

“What? That’s what Scuttle did-”

“This isn’t little mermaid!” He said, frustrated as he pulled the stranger to his lap. He could feel the tremors and he sighed in relief, “He’s breathing. Here, call the paramedics with my iPhone.” He said as he fished out his phone, which thankfully, had been wrapped in plastic because Jack was too cold to keep it uncovered and in his pocket.

Tooth caught the phone Jack threw at her and she dialed.

The young prince looked down at the guy, wanting to check if he had any injuries- but then he froze.

“Tooth.” Jack said blankly and the Fairy looked up at him.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

“Tooth-” Jack choked out and he looked at the other with wide blue eyes. “He- He’s gorgeous.”

Silence.

“What?” The Fairy said in disbelief, okay, this wasn’t weird. Not at all. Two myths holding a dying human between them and Jack decided to comment that the guy he saved was gorgeous.

Not weird at all.

“I mean, I never noticed before-” Jack said in a fast tone he usually reserved when he was excited. “But I mean, he’s _tan_ and his nose, his jaw, oh moon he has muscles. It isn’t obvious with the jacket but-!”

“Okay, Jack.” Tooth said slowly, “Calm down.  Remember the last time you got excited, you nearly froze half of the Pacific Ocean. Now focus. Focus on the more important matters, is he alright? Is his breathing pattern okay? Does he have frostbites?”

Jack pouted at her but did as she instructed. He looked down and his eyebrows crinkled in worry, “I think- I think he’s breath is slowing down. Tooth! He’s going into cardiac arrest! What do we do?”

“Uh, uh… I don’t know!” Tooth panicked. She was never in this situation before. “Sing?”

“…” Jack gave her a look.

“Hey! It’s better than nothing!” Tooth shrieked. “Maybe- maybe he’ll stay awake if he hears you singing, maybe- maybe it might even wake him up!”

Jack gave her a look that seemed to say, _seriously?_

“Just do it, Jack!”

Sighing, Jack cleared his throat. He started humming a lullaby, “ _Lalala_ -”

“Not a lullaby! He’ll go to sleep!”

Jack shot her a look. “I’m not seeing _you_ doing anything!”

“I’m doing moral support! Go Jack! Wohoo! See?” Tooth said as she urged him, “Now do it again!”

Jack shook his head and tried again, “Ehem, _You don’t know you’re beautiful-_ ”

“Really Jack? One Direction?”

“What? It’s the only song I know!”

“Fine, just- get on with it.”

“- _That’s what makes you beautiful_. Dadaaaan…”

“…”

“You only know the chorus, don’t you?”

“Actually, just two lines. I’m not fond of listening to them. Their lyrics confuse me.” Jack shrugged and the guy in his arms winced. “Oh look, I think it’s working! He isn’t going to sleep anymore!”

Faraway the sound of a siren interrupted them.

“Help is on the way, we should go Jack.” Tooth said as the winter spirit started to stand. But then a shaking hand gripped the other and Jack turned in surprise.

Dull green eyes were- were _staring_ right at him.

“Who-” A rough cough escaped chapped lips. “Who are you?”

Jack froze, not knowing what to do. Behind him, he could feel Tooth sucking in a surprised breath.

“I’m erm- I-” But before Jack sould say anything more, the hand fell and the guy’s eyes began to close just at the paramedics arrived. The two myths, turned to leave, Jack still watching as the foreign guy was taken into a stretcher.

“Tooth.” Jack said silently as they left.

“Yeah?” The Fairy queen answered.

“What do you think I should’ve said?” The winter sprite asked, quietly.

“I don’t know. But I think you should’ve sung Ariel’s ‘Part of Your World’ song though.” She said, trying to get him to crack a smile but Jack fell quiet. She worried about him silently. She wondered if he’ll be alright. He seemed shaken.

“Tooth.”

“Yeah?” She answered again, patiently.

“Did you take a picture of him on my iPhone?”

At that statement, Toothiana huffed out a laughed.

He was going to be fine.

Tooth winked. “Yeah, I did. Don’t worry. I even made it your wallpaper.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Bunny can see him was because he was delirious with the cold. It made his mind vulnerable and thus it temporarily put down the barrier of disbelief. And since he can see Jack -temporarily- he can touch him too and hear him.
> 
> Also, sorry for sucking at humor :P
> 
> THANKS!


End file.
